


You are my sweetest downfall

by starry_alien



Series: Come into my bed [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: And love, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Kisses, M/M, and enjolras take cares of him, and stuff, grantaire catches a cold, i don't know how to tag, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’re going to take care of him?” Jehan asked from the other side of the table.</p>
<p>“I feel responsible about it” Enjolras answered to the poet sipping from his cup of black coffee.</p>
<p>“He volunteered himself to go with you; you shouldn’t feel bad about it”</p>
<p>“He walked thirty blocks with me to buy supplies for the next protest” he said but Jehan didn’t look amused, “under the rain, it was raining Jehan, don’t you remember that the sky was falling down?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my sweetest downfall

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so the mystakes are all my own, I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“So you’re going to take care of him?” Jehan asked from the other side of the table.

“I feel responsible about it” Enjolras answered to the poet sipping from his cup of black coffee.

“He volunteered himself to go with you; you shouldn’t feel bad about it”

“He walked thirty blocks with me to buy supplies for the next protest” he said but Jehan didn’t look amused, “under the rain, it was raining Jehan, don’t you remember that the sky was falling down?”

“Oh that’s right, that’s maybe the reason why he got a cold” Jehan answered him ironically, “and why are you all defensive anyways? I just asked if you were the one taking care of him, because I would play the nurse if it was needed.”

“I’ll take care of him” his voice was serious and so was his face.

“Okay, so why are you here instead with him?”

“It’s early in the morning Jehan, Grantaire won’t woke up until midday”

“You are the worst nurse ever!” the poet answered, “what if he has a fever or needs water or if he feels lonely, our melancholic cynic is very sensible when ill.”

“That’s... a good point” Enjolras said standing and walking to the door, “I’ll… be back later I guess”

“Enjolras” Jehan called one last time and asked smiling, “are you sure this isn’t because you like him, right?”

 

Enjolras didn’t answer and left the room with his face blushed.

 

He hurried his steps all the way to Grantaire’s apartment; good thing was that he lived a few blocks away. When he reached the door he realized that he didn’t ask for Jehan’s spare key. He knocked once and waited for any result, but there was no sound coming from the other side of the door. He knocked again but nothing changed.

He decided to call him then.

“Whasup” a creaked voice answered.

“Grantaire?” He asked, because that sounded nothing like the voice he knew so well.

“Apollo?”

“Yeah, I’m at your door, could you please open it… if you can”

“Wha- oh, okay I’m going” the hoarse voice said and hanged up.

 

A really tired Grantaire opened the door. There were dark bags under his watery eyes and his face was flushed. His breathing was fast.

“Why are you here? Not that you’re not welcome but I have this horrible cold and you can catch it if you stay” he said touching his neck, surely his throat was sore.

“I came to look after you” Enjolras answered and Grantaire look at him amazed.

“And why do I have this honor?”

“You got ill because of me, I want to help you” Grantaire looked like he was going to collapse at any minute. Enjolras reached to touch his forehead pushing away dark curls. “You’re really hot, let’s just talk inside” he tried to walk into the house but Grantaire didn’t move leaving them inches away. 

“But you’re going to get ill too…” Grantaire said resting his forehead on Enjolras’s chest.

Enjolras took his shoulders lightly and pushed him back, “I’m not scare of a cold, in my life I have bigger things to fear.”

Grantaire gave him a weak smile and he let him in.

 

“Hope you don’t mind, but I’m really tired” Grantaire told him, “I want to sleep.”

“Yes, of course” Enjolras followed him into the leaving room. “I’ll prepare something for you… soup is okay?”

“You cook?” Grantaire raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, I don’t know why everyone assumes I’m unable to cook. I can handle a soup.”

Grantaire tried to laugh but he coughed instead. “Soup sound great” he said, “I think I’m going to bed, I’m cold.”

Enjolras walked with him into the bedroom and watched as Grantaire got into the bed covering his body with a thick blanket.

“So soup is good?” he asked.

Grantaire nodded and Enjolras made his way into the kitchen, looking for ingredients to prepare the soup.

 

An hour later he came into Grantaire’s bedroom with a bowl filled with warm soup to find a sleeping Grantaire. He rested the bowl in the nightstand and sit in the bed, he shake Grantaire lightly.

“R the soup is ready” but the man didn’t even stir. His face was redder than before, he brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead and rested his hand, “shit, you’re really hot.”

He shook Grantaire harder this time doing his best to wake him up.

“mmmwhat” Grantaire mumbled.

“Do you have a thermometer?”

“Bathroom”

Enjolras went to fetch it and put it under Grantaire’s tongue. When it was time to check it Enjolras cursed.

“39º, that’s it, you’re taking a shower” he said throwing the covers off the bed.

“No, it’s freaking cold I don’t want to” Grantaire protested curling his body, Enjolras launched his arms under his torso and legs, lifting him up.

“You’re taking that shower” he said and carried Grantaire into the bathroom. He prepared the shower and turned to Grantaire who was still dress. “You need to take off your clothes, c’mon” he lifted his hoodie and shirt at once and Grantaire shivered.

“No, it’s cold Enjolras, please” he pouted and Enjolras had to fight back a smile.

“It’ll feel good once you’re under the warm water, it’s for your own good” he said while Grantaire leaned against his chest.

“I’m tired, my whole body aches, I want to sleep” Grantaire protested.

“I’ll re-heat the soup, you take the shower, okay?” he asked resting his chin on Grantaire’s shoulder. “I promise you’ll feel better then”

Grantaire sighed but did as he was told.

 

Half an hour later Enjolras was still waiting by the door. Grantaire was humming songs; it looked like he was enjoying his shower.

“Are you going out anytime soon?” Enjolras asked smiling, “You’ve been in there for ages.”

“Okay, okay, I’m done” Grantaire said from inside the bathroom. He dressed himself with a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers and opened the door.

Enjolras step forward to cheek his forehead and Grantaire threw his arms around his neck.

“Wha-“

“Carry me to the bed… please” he said pouting and Enjolras lowered himself a little to lift him bride style.

“No, like this” he said jumping a little, his legs curled around Enjolras’s waist. He rested his head on his shoulder and sighed.

Enjolras didn’t knew where to put his hands, they were almost touching Grantaire’s butt. He hurried his pace to the room and untangled Grantaire from his body.

“I’ll bring you the soup”

“No, I’m not hungry” Grantaire said, “come lay with me for a while, please”

“I… but... fine.” Enjolras walked around the bed and sit on the empty space next to Grantaire. He stared at those tired blue eyes and smile. “Are you feeling better?”

“Kinda” Grantaire said nodding and throwing an arm a top of his stomach, “would you please get into the bed with me?”

His voice was low and hoarse, Enjolras thought of forcing him to drink a tea or actually eat the soup he prepared. Instead he stood and took of his shoes and hoodie and got into the bed next to Grantaire.

The man curled around him, one of his legs was a top of his own and his arm was around his waist.

“Thank you for coming” Grantaire sighed content.

Enjolras leaned into his body and took his hand entangling their fingers.

“I’m glad I came, actually” he said kissing his forehead.

 

It didn’t take long for Grantaire to fall asleep, but Enjolras wasn’t tired, he was wide awake staring at the peaceful face of the man next to him; his lips were curled in a little smile that made Enjolras’s heart beat faster.

Grantaire woke up when Enjolras was trying to get out of the bed. His arms gripped tighter around his torso pulling him down.

“Where are you going?” he asked with his best puppy eyes.

“My phone went off a moment ago” Enjolras replied.

“Stay in bed with me” he said leaning closer, his face resting on Enjolras’ shoulder.

“I really need to see-“

“You don’t” he looked up; his face was inches away from Enjolras. They didn't move for a second, Enjolras started to lean in, he wanted to kiss Grantaire; he wanted with all his being hug him and tangle their bodies to never be apart again. “You’re going to catch my cold” Grantaire whispered and his breath caressed Enjolras’s lips sweetly.

“I don’t care” Enjolras said, “I have bigger things to fear than a cold”

 

He leaned in and kissed Grantaire, it was a light press first but soon their lips started to move together and they fitted. They fitted so perfectly it makes his chest hurt, he loved Grantaire; he loved him so much.

Grantaire pulled apart first smiling, resting his forehead against Enjolras's own.

“You know right?” he asked, “that I’ve been in love with you since forever”

“Yes, but I was confused when I first noted it.  Now I know for sure that I feel the same” Enjolras told him leaning in to kiss him again, and again, and again.


End file.
